Impuro pecado
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Un pecado combinado con amor nunca se consebira solo Serie de oneshots de terror con temática de los pecados capitales y una historia extra al inicio y al final. Mención de gore, canibalismo, homicidio y bueno, cosas así. Supongo que podrían ser Darkfics. Con diferentes parejas como Mabill, Dipcifica, quisas algo de pinecest, lo que sea necesario...


[_Regalar un tulipán blanco significa romanticismo, inocencia, pureza, paz, bondad, amor; renacimiento, esperanza y renovación... O para pedir perdón..._]

Abrió la puerta avanzando hacia el dueño de la habitación que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Sus ojos se cristalizaban en lágrimas, a cada paso que daba; llegando a sollozos al refugiarse en los brazos de su antiguo enemigo y en esos momentos, el único con quien podía contar en momentos como esos. Ocultó su cara entre las ropas ajenas, percibiendo en ellas ese aroma que le recordaba a los cálidos atardeceres de verano luego de una intensa batalla de globos con agua, la nostalgia de esos tiempos, como un bálsamo calmaba sus heridas. Su corazón dolía, buscando la respuesta entre ligeros sollozos que con los minutos fueron escalando a gritos... ¿Porque le había abandonado? ¿Era tan insignificante para él? ¿Quizás era por su risa escandalosa? ¿Acaso realmente ya no le amaba? Aunque una parte de ella no lo culpaba, transformando su miedo en inseguridad. Sabía bien que en ocasiones era infantil, que sus bromas eran malas para las primeras citas, que llevar a tu mascota a sus reuniones no era lo más común, ni mucho menos el querer hablar con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre la posibilidad de construir un algodón de azúcar gigante, entre otras cosas. Pero tampoco era toda la culpa de ella, él le había prometido permanecer a su lado, pese a eso la había dejado. Pudieron haberlo hablado, pudieron haber buscado una solución, ella cambiaría por él. Pero no había sido así... al final solo ella lo había tomado enserio, creyendo aquellas sucias mentiras, aquellas mentiras que en forma de memorias se le clavaban en lo profundo de su corazón, porque después de tantos años, jamás creería que el igual le abandonaría.

Sintió como el rubio le reconfortaba tomándola de la cabeza y la cintura apegándola a él, como si quisiera protegerla del dolor que le carcomía las entrañas, de todos aquellos problemas que le agobiaban atrás de esa puerta, en aquel mundo que se tornaba lejano a esa habitación. Ella agradeció el gesto en silencio mientras se aferraba más fuerte a él, gritando y maldiciendo hasta que su garganta no pudo más y el dolor se fue escapando entre cada lágrima que había caído. Entre una respiración entre cortada flojo su agarre y poco a poco se fue de a poco separando de aquella amalgama de sentimientos. El solo le sonría, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, delineando los surcos de lágrimas. Ante tal toque idílico ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto de su piel con sus dedos, sintiendo como poco a poco aquella suave candela en su interior, volvía a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias Bill— comento ella ofreciéndole una suave y aun adolorida sonrisa —No sé qué haría sin ti—

Él se mantuvo en silencio disfrutando aquel momento íntimo, acunando el rostro de la castaña entre su mano. Dando un paso atrás ella retuvo el aire y lo soltó enérgicamente, golpeándose sus mejillas regordetas con sus palmas, como si así pudiera pasar de página.

—Pero no es tiempo de lamentarse— exclamó mientras, se tallaba los ojos. —Habrá nuevos romances y nuevos candidatos para esta hermosura, ¡sí señor! Mabel Pines no se derrumbara por algo así, ¡no es ni el primero ni el ultimo que se atreve a dejarme! —

Él le frunció el ceño, y ahí estaba una vez más la chica impulsiva que conocía.

—Aparte ¿Qué pensaría el si me viera con esta cara? creería que realmente me importaba tanto, y sabes que ¡No me importa! ¡Me da igual su opinión! ¡Me da igual que haga!— exclamó, aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era cierto.

—Lo intentaras otra vez— hablo por primera vez el rubio, lanzándose a la suave cama y viendo el techo.

— ¡Claro que lo haré! Esta chica no se detendrá por solo un error claro que no— exclamó —besare todos los sapos necesarios hasta encontrar a mi príncipe azul—

El demonio sonrió de lado sin perder de vista las maderas que se alzaban sobre de él como si fueran lo mas interesante— ¿Con este cuántos son? ¿6? ¿8?—

Ella bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se apagó —12...—

— ¿En solo un verano? Vaya, eres toda una viuda negra— comentó el sin tacto.

—Nosotros nunca...— el silencio sobreentendido, le pareció eterno a la chica; él era listo, sabría de que hablaba, aunque la falta de respuesta del demonio le hacía pensar que el esperaba que ella le explicara sobre las abejitas y florecitas.

—Pero no pongas esa cara, si no te volverás tan horrible que los espejos se romperán con solo verte— Comentó sentándose e invocando un espejo de mano ante ella, que ante la imagen de la fémina con los ojos enrojecidos y un sonrojo que no contrastaba al instante se agrieto. Mabel suspiro intentando ampliar su sonrisa ante esa quebrada forma suya.

Permanecieron en silencio una vez más en que ella hacía muecas para hacerse reír hasta que el comenzó a hablar, más serio de lo usual.

—Porque sigues besando sapos... ¿No podrías simplemente besar a un príncipe?— comento el chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer una compresa fría para los enrojecidos ojos de la chica.

—Hay Bill... ¿Y de dónde conseguiré un príncipe? Ellos no nacen de los árboles y si lo hicieran serían muy caros— reflexiono — solo Grenda ha conseguido uno y no creo que me lo quiera prestar— una risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios mientras avanzaba a paso dudoso por la habitación moviendo sus manos ante ella para llegar a la cama y sentarse a su lado — Aunque le podría pedir que me presenté a algún primo u hermano de Marcus...—

—Si solo ves ante ti lo encontrarás...—susurro él jalando su mano y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Bill... no veo nada— comento ella, tratando de ignorar aquella propuesta, él era la persona más bromista que había conocido en su vida, la ignorancia era su única salvación.

—No te hagas la tonta— su aliento contra su oído y la leve mordida que le dio a este fue suficiente para que su cara se coloreara de rojo una vez más.

—P...pero que dices, t...tu eres solo mi amigo— río la chica intentando quitarse el frío anti faz, pero el detuvo sus manos a medio camino, tomando ambas con una sola mano.

—Yo nunca eh querido ser solo tú amigo...— sus palabras se alejaron, al pasar por su mentón, y luego subir poco a poco hasta aquellos delicados labios que desde hace tanto le invitaban a ser probados, lamidos, profanados. Aunque en esos momentos solo bastó un casto y tierno beso.

Ella ronroneo su nombre al separarse sin pensarlo. Él había sido su amigo desde que le había ayudado a encontrar a Pato aquella tarde en el bosque, y desde entonces le había acompañado en sus momentos más alegres y más oscuros... Él se había ofrecido a cuidarla cuando su hermano se había ido al bosque y cuando los Stan's habían partido a buscar quién sabe qué información. Nunca lo había visto como nada más que un amigo con el cual pasar el rato, si bien, esa figura humana era totalmente su tipo, desde aquel cabello rubio oro, esa sonrisa traviesa y ni hablar de su altura perfecta para recargarse. Aun así en el fondo no le podía ver más que como un triángulo con manías por las bromas pesadas, el humor negro y la conquista/manipulación mundial. Pero aquellas sensaciones que en ese momento le proporcionaba no parecían dignas de un "simple amigo" los suaves y húmedos besos contrarrestaban con el sometimiento de no poder ver ni tocar nada, escuchando solo su misma voz rebotando entre las paredes. Sintió como su vestido gris resbalaba por su piel como si de simple nieve se tratara, sonrojándose al instante pensando en la vista que el hombre tendría, trato de formular una oración coherente, pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron una vez más al sentir como mordía su hombro, para ir poco a poco hacia su clavícula. Sus colmillos afilados se combinaban con su cálido aliento que parecía querer jugar con la piel que se ocultaba entre su brasier, pero el grito de angustia de la chica al sentir una mordida en su estertor, le hicieron cambiar de opinión; sintió su aliento ascender una vez más hasta sus labios está ves mordiendo su labio inferior para profundizar aquella acción. Mientras tanto con su mano derecha contorneaba su cadera sacándole suaves suspiros reprimidos por la anhelante lucha que le impedía hablar. El liberó sus manos para poder tocar aquel cabello achocolatado que desbordaba sobre la cama, el aroma a fresas y manzanas que con cada rose inundaba la habitación le hacía recordar aquella energía tropical que caracterizaba a su dama.

La humana no sabía que pensar de aquellos sentires que le llevaban al limbo, la compresa no parecía caer sin importar el movimiento que hiciere, y el demonio parecía que no desaprovecharía tal hecho, pues había dejado marca en cuánta parte había podido, seguro con ellas ningún "sapo" se le acercaría a su reina en un buen rato.

—Bill...— susurro ella, nublada por el deseo de continuar, y darle una oportunidad a aquel que siempre había estado a su lado.

— ¿Si?— comento el descendiendo peligrosamente más allá de su ombligo.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— comento mientras se sentaba y buscaba el rostro del demonio a tientas. —si no fuera por ti yo...—

—No hables...— comento el mientras liberaba aquellos cascabeles brillantes y que relucían con todo su esplendor, apartados de aquellos relámpagos rojos que hace unos minutos habían borrado constelaciones. Pego su frente hacia la de ella, envolviéndola suavemente unas vez más —solo quédate a mi lado... Como mi dama, como mi preciada reina—

—Bill, yo... No sé qué contestar, han pasado tantas cosas... — comento ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Solo acepta y todo lo que quieras te lo daré a tus pies— comento el acercándose una vez más a besarla. —Eres la única persona a la que yo podre amar...—

—Creo que yo igual te a...—interrumpiendo su frase sonó la melodía de su celular, reconociéndola inmediatamente, por la pelea que había tenido al configurar tal melodía. — ¿Pacifica? Ella nunca me llama debe ser algo importante... espera...—

Avanzó hasta llegar a su bolsa de mano, sacando su celular y tomar la llamada. Escucho fuertes sollozos y la débil voz de su cuñada. Inmediatamente se colocó un swetter que el demonio hiso aparecer junto a unos jeans.

—Voy para allá, y me dices que paso— exclamo la castaña mientras corría hacia la puerta.

El rubio solo le miraba analíticamente, ella regresó hacia él y le planto un beso en la mejilla mientras se retiraba rápidamente, dejándolo a él con una sonrisa y su mano alzada despidiéndose «Cuando regreses continuamos» fue lo último que se escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones mostrando una cara de molestia llevó su mano a acariciar su propio cabello hacia atrás, calmadamente se acomodó su ropa, volviendo a su forma triangular. El ente floto mientras suspiraba "un demonio no se puede enamorar... Solo es simple deseo" era un rumor bastante conocido y que había escuchado mencionar más de una ves a cientos de criaturas... Quizás era verdad pero aquella presión en su pecho que bajaba a su entrepierna comenzaba a ser molesta, y hacerle dudar de la veracidad de esta frase. Bajo hacia el viejo laboratorio de Ford, el cual estaba fuera de servicio desde que se había marchado a investigar "una nueva rareza" que el mismo le había facilitado, convencerlo no había sido fácil, pero la avaricia de Fez y la curiosidad de seis dedos no lo hacían algo imposible. Así que ahora ese lugar le pertenecía en secreto, nadie más que el podrían entrar; revelando ante el a un joven de cabellos blancos amordazado...

—Hola insignificante sapo— exclamó alegre haciendo referencia a lo que la chica previamente había dicho —al parecer ya no eres más necesario... Como todos ellos—

Elevo la mirada a 11 corazones acomodados un mueble de madera en contenedores de cristal.

* * *

Mabel corría su bicicleta hacia las faldas de la mansión Noreste, que conectaban con el bosque, Pacífica lloraba mientras el policía se retiraba luego de entrevistarla.

— ¿Que paso Pacífica?— comentó intentando recobrar el aliento y dejando su bicicleta rosada al lado. La rubia se abstuvo de mirarla.

—D...Dipper... el...— comento señalando la ambulancia que comenzaba a retirarse del lugar. Mabel le abrazo, cubriéndola e intentando parar aquel temblor en la rubia. Mientras le abrazaba algo le llamo la atención, cerca del bosque, el viejo Shmebulock se asomaba tras un pino del bosque, sosteniendo fuertemente lo que parecía ser su libro de recortes de sus amores de verano y con la gorra de Dipper. —Ire a ver a Dipper... tu... vuelve a casa, yo te digo si le pasa algo—

Atrás de Pacifica el viejo McGucket le esperaba para entrar de vuelta a la mancion, la rubia se limpió las lágrimas y apunto a la Pines — Mas te vale que me informes, si no nunca más te ayudare. —

—Sí, yo te digo— Despidió a su cuñada hasta ver cerrar las grandes puertas.

Se volteó hacia donde estaba el Gnomo, quien aún le miraba impasible, avanzó con cuidado de no asustarlo, pidiéndole el diario y la gorra en voz baja, así como, el porqué lo había conseguido, el ser mítico lo dejo en el piso para luego huir en cuatro patas. Tomo el libro y lo abrió, lo creía perdido desde que había comenzado a salir con Guideon. En dicho libro había escrito cada detalle de sus relaciones, desde que habían comenzado a salir hasta que habían terminado. Recordaba al primero un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo que le había invitado a salir y que después había visto besarse con alguien más. En donde había escrito la razón de su ruptura estaba encerrado con un círculo carmesí, con la leyenda "Maldición o misterio" y con una fecha como respuesta, sabía que su hermano le gustaba exagerar pero eso era extraño. En todos se encontraba lo mismo; su segundo pretendiente que le había prometido las estrellas y se había ido a estudiar para ser astronauta, el tercero quien le había prometido una vida de retos y se había ido a escalar el monte Everest, y así cada uno de sus amores... Hasta el último antes de Guideon... "Armando" acaricio suavemente el rostro del moreno mientras suspiraba, al pasar página un recorte de periódico calló de entre las hojas "Armando desaparecido desde el 27 de junio" susurró, recordando cómo se le había roto el corazón al escuchar el 20 del mismo mes que él había partido a la mar. Bill le había consolado los siguientes días, hasta que a la semana le había dado un tulipán blanco... A su mente llegaron los numerosos días en que el tulipán había hecho acto de presencia en su vida así como cada vez que una fecha nueva aparecía.

Apretó los labios tomando con fuerza el álbum y avanzó con paso decidido hacia su bicicleta, tenía que ver a su "mejor amigo", esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran reales, añoraba que aquellas risas que él le había ofrecido no hubieran sido la forma de ocultar toda aquella atrocidad, el helado, las guerras de globos, las golosinas, las películas, los cuentos, los secretos, todo aquello que en más de una ocasión había disfrutado junto a él, ahora se tornaba en una nubosa duda cuestionándose sobre la naturaleza de los hechos... La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, mojando las calles de de Gravity Falls, haciendo resbalar su bicicleta al girar en la esquina, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, le dolió el golpe, pero afortunadamente ningún raspón apareció en su nívea piel, así que se levantó, aun si un rayo le partía en dos, no se detendría hasta saber la verdad.

Se acercó hacia la puerta y la duda afloro en su pecho, transformándose en un leve temblor en sus manos ¿y si era real que haría?... Soltó el aire que contenían sus pulmones, una sonrisa dolorosa se formó en sus labios, se estaba volviendo igual de conjeturada que su hermano, probablemente era una broma de Dipper y el demonio. Por supuesto que lo era lo era, en cualquier momento ellos aparecerían y le dirían que descubrieron como llevarse bien, montando aquel escenario, luego ella reiría y golpearía a ambos en el hombro por la preocupación; su hermano le enseñaría evidencias de que todos sus ex novios eran felices y que quizás pronto la irían a visitar, porque después de todo no los odiaba tanto. Porque todo era un malentendido ¿Verdad?

El sonido de sus pisadas fue eclipsado por los alaridos que le erizaban la piel o quizás era el frio de la lluvia que calaba sus huesos... Probablemente Bill estaba viendo una película de terror en el sótano, se animaba internamente... Pero el miedo incrementó cuando los alaridos cesaron dejándola ante la vieja puerta al laboratorio de Ford, estaba abierta, pero todo se encontraba completamente oscuro, bajo a tientas, temblando pero intentando alzar la cara fuera cual fuere la verdad.

La escena que presencio rompió algo en ella, quizás su mente o su corazón. Ahí, dándole la espalda se encontraba el ente triangular admirando 12 corazones perfectamente preservados. Bajo él estaba recostado el único que no había creído aquellos rumores sobre la extraña maldición de la chica, y que desde hace tanto tiempo le habia entregado su corazón...

* * *

**_Well well well nunca eh escrito lime o terror, aunque creo que esto parece mas suspenso ujum ujum, así que esto es totalmente nuevo para mi jajajaja, espero lo hallan disfrutado, tanto como yo que huí de mi tarea por escribir esto. Hummm ... ¿Que más? Ah si! Este ¿Two shot? continuará mas adelante uvu._**

**_¿Que paso con el vestido gris? ¿Dipper estará vivo? ¿Porque Pacifica esta con McGucket? ¿Armando es pariente de Mermando? ¿A Mabel realmente le callo un rayo y lo demás ocurre en el hospital?_**

**_Estas y muchas otras preguntas no serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo, dejen comentarios chau chau._**

_En el próximo capitulo_:

**Lujuria**: _Annonadado tras despertar amordazado en un sotano, intenta recordar cómo llegó ahí y quien es la persona que descansa a sus pies..._

**Hasta el proximo capítulo y dejenme un review sobre que les pareció.**


End file.
